1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pill bottle and dispensing cap combination and more particularly pertains to allowing an individual to readily dispense pills and the like for use with a pill bottle and dispensing cap combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing bottles and caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensing bottles and caps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing items for use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 324,998 to Klapwald discloses a combined bottle and dispensing cap. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 307,709 to Liss discloses a bottle and dispensing cap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,250 to Merlin discloses a dispensing cap for pill bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,300 to Lyss discloses a pill dispenser and sequential dispenser and indicating cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,543 to Schmidt discloses a bottle cap and dispenser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pill bottle and dispensing cap combination that allows pills and the like to be readily dispensed therefrom and is ideally suited for use by those who have difficulty opening conventional bottles or safety caps.
In this respect, the pill bottle and dispensing cap combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to readily dispense pills and the like for use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pill bottle and dispensing cap combination which can be used for allowing an individual to readily dispense pills and the like for use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.